Inactivity is the Cancer of Us
Inactivity is the Cancer of Us is the first episode of ''SRorgs: Reddit''. Story Day 1 The eager castaways smile as some give their initial thoughts on the game... The tribes are divided into Alafia (wearing blue) and Ile (wearing Orange) and are dropped off at their camps. Ile, consisting of Banak, Cody, Conscious, Jay, Matt, Potato, and Theo, immediately gets to work getting to know one another. As they talk, a bond quickly forms between Cody, Banak, Theo, and Potato. The four of them form an early alliance to keep each other safe at the early tribal council. While this relationship is forming, Matt begins to feel a bit left out and confused. Nervous, Matt begins to scour the camp for an idol, but he does so not-so-discretely, concerning some of his fellow tribemates. Meanwhile, the situation is very much the same over at Alafia, consisting of Ashley, Cool, Davey, Gus, Leo, Mont, and Sab, as the tribe gets to know one another. The tribe smiles but the people who are more active around camp quickly group up. While Davey and Sab bond, Mont strikes up a conversation with Cool and Ashley, causing the three of them to bond together as well. Ashley pulls Cool aside and promises him her loyalty, telling him she feels a great connection and could see them potentially going to Final 2 together. Cool hesitantly agrees before Ashley walks away. Despite Ashley’s antics, the five active members of the tribe form an alliance, though the men within it form the ‘Alafia 4’ alliance. Day 2 Back on Ile, Matt’s eccentric behavior is being noticed by everyone on the tribe as he continues to look for the idol. Matt continues to search, but without luck. Noticing Matt’s behavior, the members of the newly formed Ile Alliance decide they need to do something about it. Cody begins to scour the forest for this idol. Cody, Potato, Theo, and Banak begin searching high and low for the idol. After a bit of searching Banak discovers an odd tree, after reaching down into a hole his eyes open wide as he excitedly pulls the Hidden Immunity Idol out from it’s hiding place. Banak excitedly reveals to his alliance that he has the idol, to which there are a mix of excited reactions. Potato smiles but seems less enthused than the people around her. Day 3 At the Immunity Challenge, the tribes are told they will be playing a game involving runners and tacklers in which they must transfer a ball down a field. For Alafia, Sab quickly comes up with a strategy for each round, assigning positions to each of the members of his tribe. Over on Ile, Banak decides that having a strategy for this challenge could be very hard, and thinks that he just needs to wing it. Banak’s winging it strategy actually works, and they get off to a 3-1 lead, however Alafia, under Sab’s instructions, manages to tie things up 3-3. Nika announced that the tie would be broken by which tribe had the most fake runners, and as a result Ile, with 10 runners to Alafia’s 8, wins immunity. Crushed, there is an awkward tension back at camp. Not much is said, nobody really knows how to console one another and they all know one of them will be the first one voted out. Cool, Davey, and Mont head down to the well to discuss strategy, having to decide what to do know that they’ve lost. They all agree that Sab was responsible for the loss, but also that he deserved major credit for stepping up and didn’t deserve to be sent home. Back at the main camp, Leo and Gus lounge around wondering what to do. Ashley heads out on a walk with Cool to discuss how the vote is going to go down tonight. Ashley runs to Mont and makes sure he’s alligned with her as well, promising him a Final 2 deal as she did to Cool. She makes similar deals with both Davey and Sab, but everyone is just a bit confused. Davey makes sure everyone is on the same page and tells the other four active members, including Ashley, to vote for Gus tonight. Sab pulls Cool aside at the last minute and mentions the possibility of getting rid of Ashley tonight, both of them are torn. As everyone collects their torches and walks to camp, Cool is stuck with a decision. At Tribal Council, the conversation surrounds who is and who isn’t pulling their weight around camp. The names Gus and Leo quickly pop up and are the subject of much of the conversation. In the end, only the Alafia 4 cast their votes, with even Ashley failing to vote. It ends up being Gus, voted out 4-0, as the first ever person voted out of SRorgs. Challenges Immunity Challenge: ''The Tackling Game'' Each tribe will have a ball. When each round starts, players will run across the field, one player on each tribe running with the ball. However, no one knows who has the ball on the other tribe. Each person has two options: tackle or run. The person with the ball must run. If they are tackled by one person, nothing happens. If they are tackled by two or more people, they are stopped. If two people tackle each other, then they are both stopped. If two people attack one tackler, then the attacked tackler is stopped, as well as both of the attackers. If the person running with the ball makes it to the end, then your tribe scores a point. The tribe with the most points after five rounds wins immunity. Winner: Ile Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Last Words Trivia *The Title comes from Cool's voting confessional for Gus. *Sab and Mont had the most confessionals this episode, with 4. Category:SRorgs: Reddit episodes